Love Actaully
by Pennyforawordortwo
Summary: Bella, Rose and Alice are apart of a high class sorority, when a new faternity moves into their college- They find love in more than one way. But what happens when everything you know disapears and you have to chose new from old. Dont own twilight. R&R!


LoveActaully!

Chp. 1

If I die and go to hell real soon

It would apear to me as this room

and for eternity I lay in bed with my boxers

Half stoned and a pillow under my head!

I slammed my alarm clock down and woke up with an uber hangover. Who ever created the Tequila song is so right. 3 shots of tequila, and you are so totaly screwed. I have alway been afraid to get drunk. I thought I would be one of thise chicks who got up on tables and danced to Spice Girls songs while striping, then banging a guy in the backseat of a Volvo (no pun intended).

Ah, the great times of college! School work is second in the life style of sluty serorities. The only reason to even join is to keep up the family name...HAHAHA! I make my self laugh.

BANG! BANG! BANG! "ohh, bell-aaa!" Alice's singsong voice floated through the door and made me cringe. She only uses that vioce when she wants to, shudder, shop.

"BELLLAAAA!!!" she said louder this time.

"I am getting dressed Alice!" I said mocking her voice. I walked into my closet and picked out a plaid mini skirt and a blue button up collared shirt, with my black poleclimber boots and my 5 multi colored studded belt. Fixing my hair in my floor length mirror, I heard a huge slam. Alice has once again broke my door.

"Geez Bella, if you know I am gonna break it down if you lock it, why lock it!?"

"I lock it so it buys me time before you come barging in." I said, totaly serious, but Alice went ahead and started to laugh.

"Oh Bella, you know you love me! Now, tonight is another 'meeting'" Meeting was our code word for party, "we need new, sexy dresses to impress the new faternity coming from a school in London! Oh my god! Bells! These boys are going to be Ah-MAZING! and they have british accents!" She said this while bouncing up and down. For a 4'8 girl, she was damn hyper.

"Fine Alice, I will get a new dress with you, but if you do anything other than look for a dress, there will be consiquences pixie!"

"Dont be so snappy Belly!"

"Dont call me Belly" I growled.

"Dont call me pixie!" She said, still happy.

"You have no idea how much I want to wipe that stupid smirk off your face."

"You have no idea how much I want to burn your clothes, but I dont say anything. Oops" She said, blushing.

"LADIES! TIME TO RUN!" Rosalie called from the hallway. If I refused, they wouldnt mind getting their manacured nails dirty, that means they can get another. So I oblige to go.

"WHY GOD! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL!" I said looking to the ceiling.

"Because, he gave you friends like us, not everyone is that lucky." You have no idea.

We ran down stair where we met Rose and piled into Alice's Turbo 911. All we talked about was the new british guys coming to the new faternity.

"Oh my god! I cannot wait to see them! I hope one is a body builder! Imagine, Hardcore abs, huge muscles" Rosalie sighed as she pictured her future husband.

"What if one had Blonde hair and Baby blue eyes, with a Jock style!" Alice looked off dreamily.

"The best kind of guy would be a man with bronze hair, emerald eyes, and a skater style. Has to have good taste in music, books, movies, etc. and he could have a nice body, not to muscly, and not too lanky." I said, and Rose's and Alice's head snapped to me and looked at me with a smirk.

"What!? A girl can dream!" We all laughed and jumped out of the car and flew into the mall.

3 hours, 3 long hours and Alice still hasnt found a dress. Rosalie's dress is a black halter dress that barley made it midthigh. the back of the dress dropped to her lower back and showed an immense amount of cleavage. My dress was red and it was also a halter top, the neck line dropped down an inch above my belly button and went to my knees but had a slit going up to my upper thigh. there was no back and it was the most sexiest dress I have ever seen.

Rose was at Victoria's Secret while I followed Alice around, looking for a dress.

2 hours later and just 3 hours to prepare, Alice got the dress she found within the first 5 minues we were here. She just didnt know she wanted it then, as she put it. I think she wanted to torture me.

Alice and rosalie did my makeup, which was a thin line of eyeliner, brown eyeshadow and scarlet lipstick, and they did my hair, they just straitened it and put a red rose in it.

They did the same but Alice had a green rose, matching her coctail dress, and a black rose was in Rose's hair.

All the girls filled down to the main hall to greet the new guys.

"LADIES! IN POSITION!" We all stood straight and the boys crowed in. 2 words described them all- HOLY SHIT!


End file.
